


The Things You Do

by tayohmy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayohmy/pseuds/tayohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey and his sister Lydia are new to Beacon Hills High, and Isaac immediately sets his sights on Stiles Stilinski. Lydia tries to get him to make a move, but he refuses. She quickly realizes that if she's going to get her brother into the relationship of his dreams, its gonna take a lot of meddling on both ends. And maybe she might find love for herself along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here Comes Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic EVER, so try not to be TOO harsh, but constructive criticism is always welcome! Enjoy!

This wasn't the first time they've transferred in the middle of the school year. In fact, this is the fourth high school they've been to, and it was only their junior year. The Lahey siblings, Isaac and Lydia, have moved around a lot due to their parents’ jobs as authors. Beacon Hills was just one of the many towns they’d been thrown into, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. They didn't mind all the moving, honestly. They've learned the three golden rules: draw as little attention as possible, don’t get too close to anybody, and just stick it out until it was time to move again. Everything changed, however, on their first day at Beacon Hills High.  
Not only was it the first day, it was their very first hour when Lydia noticed her older, taller, much more reserved brother staring at a pale, lanky, presumably awkward boy down the hall. A look flickered across his eyes for no more than two seconds. Anyone else might not have noticed, but she knew instantly what he was thinking. She took note of the name on the back of the boys’ jersey, Stilinski, and cataloged it for further investigation. She also got the name of the boy he was with, McCall, and mentally added finding out more about them to her to-do list.

As they got nearer, Lydia noticed Isaac slowing his pace. Realizing that trying to get his attention at this moment would be impossible, she looked for their lockers.

“214… 215… 216… 217…” Lydia counted up until she found their lockers, 219 and 220. Much to her chagrin, she realized that they were directly across the hallway from that Stilinski kid.

“Isaac.”

No response.

"Isaac.”

Still no response.

“ISAAC!” She yelled, punching him in the arm as hard as she could.

“OW! Lydia, I've told you this before. Don’t punch me. You may be small, but you sure can land a punch. Never do that again.”

“Eh.” She shrugged with indifference.

“Lyd, I mean it.”

“I had to get your attention somehow. I was trying to tell you that I found our lockers, but you were too busy staring at that guy.”

“I so was not staring.”

“Really? Because we've been standing here for at least 10 minutes. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Our lockers are right across from his. Feel free to talk, flirt, kiss. Whatever you want.”

“Lydia, I—“The bell rang, cutting him off.

“Whoops gotta get to class. Toodles!” And with that, she turned on her heels and strutted away.

Isaac groaned and leaned against his locker, closing his eyes and waiting for the halls to clear. He loves Lydia, he really does. But sometimes she makes him want to rip his hair out. She knows him too well. If Lydia noticed him staring at the brown haired boy, did he? Did anyone else? He hoped not. With all the moving, relationships were something that just couldn't happen.

When the only things he heard were his thoughts and breathing, he opened his eyes. With a final groan, he checked his schedule and headed to his first class, part of which he’d already missed.

He could tell that their time in Beacon Hills would be anything but an ordinary experience.


	2. Walking On Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Lydia officially meet Stiles and Scott

  _Heart pounding. Mind racing. Ears twitching. Everything was three times what it should be. And what is that smell? It’s like… happiness and love and sunshine with a hint of something else. Something... darker. Evil, almost._

__

_“Isaac…”_

_“Isaaaaaac…”_

    “ISAAC! WAKE UP!”

 

    “Jesus, Lydia! What on Earth could you want at such an ungodly hour?”

    “Dude, it’s time for school. I’ve been trying to wake you up for at least 20 minutes. Get a move on.”

    He rolled over to check the time. There, in horrid neon green numbers, read 7:40.

 

    “Ugh, fine. Be down in 20.”

    Satisfied with the response, and much too pleased with the annoyance in his voice, she left the room to do whatever it is that girls do in the morning. Hair? Makeup? Sacrifices? Who knows these days.

    More than a little disgruntled, Isaac began his morning routine, although at a much quicker pace. Shower? _Check._ Teeth? _Check_. Hair? _Well… the bedhead look would have to work for today._

    Then he heard Lydia call from downstairs. “Isaac! If you want to have time to talk to your boyfriend before class, we’ve gotta go NOW!”

    “I’ll be down in a minute! _AND HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!_ ” He yelled back, exasperated sigh included.

    Backpack in hand and thoughts of that dream in his head, he ran downstairs to meet Lydia. Today was going to be special. He just couldn’t figure out why…

* * *

    “Oh, Isaac! There’s that Stilinski kid! Do you want to get the conversation started, or should I?”

    “Uh… I guess you could. Although it’s not really necessary, Lydia.”

    “Don’t lie to yourself. You want him more than I want a new pair of Louboutins.”

    In a flourish of red hair and fabric, she walked right up to the dark haired boy and his friend, interrupting their conversation.

    “What a beautiful Tuesday morning! Hi, I’m Lydia Lahey. That’s my brother Isaac over there. We’re new to Beacon Hills. Our lockers are right across from yours, so I thought I’d come on over and introduce myself!”

    Finishing with a dazzling smile, Lydia pulled Isaac closer to the group. If he was gonna start dating this boy, he can’t just stand in the corner.

    “Um, hi. I’m Stiles Stilinski, and this is my best friend Scott McCall. Welcome to Beacon Hills, I guess. Sorry I don’t have a muffin basket. Actually, I think Isaac is in my first class. Will walking with me make up for my total lack of welcoming gift?”

    More than a little surprised at the offer, Isaac stammered out his acceptance.

    “Oh! Um… yeah. That’d be, uh, that’d be great.”

 

    _Oh my god he’s such a dork. How does he even survive? Wait… is he blushing? How adorable! I’ll get him this boy.  And his friend Scott isn’t that bad either. Maybe I could consider--_

    Lydia’s thought were interrupted by Stiles.

    “Alright, it’s time for us to get going. You ready Isaac?”

    “As I’ll ever be.”

    And with that, the two walked off.

    “So Scott, what’s your first class?”

    “I have Lit first.”

    “Oh, what a coincidence! So do I!”

    “Shall we go then?”

    “Lead the way”

    Scott headed in the opposite direction, and Lydia trailed him with a faint smile. She could tell that this would be a whole lot easier than she initially anticipated.

* * *

    He was nervous. There was no other way to put it other than pure nerves. This… perfect person not only spoke actual words to him, but also offered to walk him to class. Even if Isaac would never admit it out loud, Lydia had been right. He really did want Stiles more than she wanted a new pair of Louboutins, which is saying a lot because that girl loves her shoes.

    “So Stiles… you play lacrosse?”

    “Yeah. Well, in theory. I don’t really play, per se. But I am on  the team. I’m more of a benchwarmer. Do you play?”

    “I used to when I was younger. We’ve moved around quite a bit since then though so we were never in a place long enough for me to start back up.”

    “Well, it just so happens that we’re having tryouts this Friday. You should totally come!”

    “I don’t know… Like I said, we’re never really anywhere long. We’ll probably only be here for a month or two.”

    “You never know! Stranger things have happened here, trust me. Maybe your parents will find something worth staying for! Like you being on a team!”

    _Or me finding someone I wanna be with_ Isaac thought to himself. _Maybe he’s right though. Maybe mom and dad could actually like this place. I mean, it’s highly unlikely but not impossible…_

    “Ugh, fine. Where is it and what time?”

    “Really? It’s at 3 on the field behind the gym. Meet me by our lockers after the final bell and we can go together.”

    “Sounds like a plan.”

    And with that, the bell rang. Stiles went to his seat, and Isaac sat behind him, silently thinking to himself.

 

_Hm. Day 2 and I already have a sort of date. Okay, I know we’re only going to the other end of the school but to someone like me that totally counts. Beacon Hills is shaping up to be rather interesting..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written in SO LONG!! But I should be back to writing regularly now :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! So it's come to my attention that I haven't updated this story since quite some time ago AND IM SO SORRY. Ya know, the whole 'school' thing and whatnot. However, I have worked on the chapter a bit, and have decided to give you guys a little bit for being so patient with me :)

 

    “So Scott, what do you do around here for fun?”

    “Well there’s isn’t much, seeing as Beacon Hills is such a small town. I usually just play lacrosse with Stiles. In the off season we run track. I also help my mom down at the hospital.”

    _Hm, athletic and a momma’s boy. I could get used to him._ Lydia thought. _I think I’ll keep him around for the duration of our stay._

    “What about you, Lydia?”

    “Me? Well, I mostly shop. If I’m not shopping, I’m probably brushing up on my Latin. You know, typical teenage girl stuff."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated this fic in quite some time AND IM SO SORRY. The whole 'school' thing and whatnot. However, I have worked on the chapter a bit, and have decided to post some of it as a thank you for sticking around! I promise I'll have the whole thing uploaded ASAP! :) _ **

 

 

    “So Scott, what do you do around here for fun?”

    “Well there’s isn’t much, seeing as Beacon Hills is such a small town. I usually just play lacrosse with Stiles. In the off season we run track. I also help my mom down at the hospital.”

    _Hm, athletic and a momma’s boy. I could get used to him._ Lydia thought. _I think I’ll keep him around for the duration of our stay._

    “What about you, Lydia?”

    “Me? Well, I mostly shop. If I’m not shopping, I’m probably brushing up on my Latin. You know, typical teenage girl stuff."

 

 


End file.
